Rush
A teenage killer eludes Mulder and Scully by moving too fast for the human eye. Summary Three teenagers meet in the woods late at night in Pittsfield, Virginia but are interrupted by a Sheriff's deputy. Moments later the deputy lies dead, killed with his own flashlight. Mulder and Scully examine the deputy's body, the blow that killed him was so ferocious that his glasses were pushed through the back of his skull. They question the suspect, teenager Tony Reed whose fingerprints were found on the flash light, but he denies any part in the murder. Mulder and Scully agree that Tony is innocent, although Mulder's theory of spirit involvement is not shared by Scully who prefers a more down to earth course of investigation, suggesting they question Tony's friends. Mulder and Scully visit Tony's school and speak with the two teenagers with Tony in the woods, the Sheriff's son Max Harden and his girlfriend Chastity. Chastity seems concerned about Tony when Mulder and Scully tell her he may go to jail. However Tony is later released when the murder weapon mysteriously goes missing from the evidence room. Mulder and Scully review video footage of the evidence room that shows the flashlight simply disappears. A blur on the video footage attracts Mulders attention, later analysis by expert Chuck Burks reveals the blurred object is solid and matches the local high school colours. When one of the teachers at the high school is later attacked by an unseen force in front of many witnesses, Mulder suspects Max posses some kind of paranormal ability and is using it to kill.http://xfiles.wearehere.net/episodes/7x06.htm Mulder believes Harden's changing teenage hormones are giving him paranormal abilities that allow him to attack people without touching them. Tony follows Chastity into a cave in the woods and is afffected with the same paranormal abilities. Meanwhile, Max collapses and is sent to the hospital where it is found he is suffering from exhaustion and withdrawal as well as a concussion, and ligament damage. In short, he is dying of these abilities. Mulder figures out through the green globs on Max's shoes that he has superhuman speed. Chastity sneaks Max out of the hospital where he returns to the cave while Tony is coming out. The Sheriff finds the flashlight in Max's room and confronts his son about the murders. Max confesses and then attempts to kill his father, but Tony intervenes, taking the Sheriff's gun. Tony and Max confront each other at the cave. Chastity shoots Max and kills herself, showing she cannot only speed up actions, but slow them down. The city filled the cave with concrete, sealing it forever. Background Information *Among the posters on Max's bedroom walls are ones for The Doors, Staind and Busta Rhymes. *Max tells Scully she must have been a "Betty" back in the day, which is slang for a hot chick. *The dates on the academic discipline and progress forms for Max are not in accord with the order of the episode, coming after the episode "Millenium". Supposedly, the changes in his behavior and grades started a few months before, but the reports are from a few years ago. *If he is moving faster than the eye can see, then so should whatever he is holding, therefore you shouldn't have been able to see the table or the chair, etc. *Late in the episode as Mulder and Scully walk down a hallway, their marks are clearly seen on the floor. Links and References Guest Stars * Nicki Aycox as Chastity Raines * Tom Bower as Sheriff Harden * Scott Cooper as Max Harden * Bill Dow as Dr. Charles Burks * Ann Dowd as Mrs. Reed * Las Lannom as Deputy Ronald Foster * Rodney Scott as Anthony Reed * David Wells as Mr. Babbitt * Rachel Winfree as Nurse * Christopher Wynne as Deputy References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Category:X-Files episodes